The responsibility ofthe Administrative Core will be to ensure that the program project grant operates smoothly. The Core is directed by Dr. Hecht as Principal Invesfigator of the program project grant. Four committees have been organized to assist with the successful operation of the Administrafive Core. They are the Steering Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the Results Disseminafion and Policy Committee. The Steering Committee will meet monthly and will discuss and evaluate progress in all projects and cores, and plan new directions as necessary. It will establish priorifies, coordinate data, and manage reports, publicafions, and problem areas. The Internal Advisory Committee will meet annually and will be responsible for keeping other units ofthe participafing universifies informed of progress as necessary and for solving any administrafive problems regarding the relafionship of this research to that in other university units. The External Advisory Committee will meet annually and will be responsible for advising program project members on their research and helping in the interpretation of data and planning of new studies as necessary. The Results Disseminafion and Policy Committee will serve in an advisory capacity to the program project regarding the use of culturally appropriate approaches to build support from the community while maintaining scientific intergrity of the studies. The Administrative Core also will be responsible for determining that all studies involving samples from human subjects are approved bythe University of Minnesota Research Subjects Protection Programs Institutional Review Board Human Subjects Committee and the Masonic Cancer Center Protocol Review Committee, as well as the appropriate bodies at the University of Southern California and the University of Hawaii.